Falling in love, as the world falls down
by One Lonely Marauder
Summary: Jareth examines his feelings about Sarah and that fateful event so long ago a little more closely. And what he discovers is more than just anger at being defeated, no, this may just be love...


"**Falling in love, as the world falls down…"**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned these characters, I wouldn't need to write fanfiction. I am but a fan of both the novel and the subsequent movie who wishes to pursue ideas and dreams on how it should have continued further. I also don't own the lyrics to the song I mentioned within the story. David Bowie sang those beautiful words…

**Author's note**: So, in the 2 hours I should have been packing and getting ready for my move from Indiana to Minnesota, I've actually spent it writing, and not even the genre I previously expected (*coughHarryPottercough*) This little gem dug its way out of my brain and out through my fingers. Keep in mind, I haven't written anything of substance in years. My last Labyrinth story was a bust, and as I attempt to re-read it, I am ashamed that I considered THAT to be writing. But I guess *sighs* I was young and silly.

So without further ado, please enjoy my first foray into the Labyrinth in 12 years. I do hope you enjoy. But be gentle if you did not enjoy it – I'm red haired and fair skinned – I bruise easily.

I'll be the first to admit, it started off as pure fun. I am, after all, the Goblin King. I can do as I wish! Why shouldn't I have a little fun with an immature girl who wished nothing more than to rid herself of her beautiful baby brother?

After all, it's been happening for generations. Each time, a young boy or girl wishes their baby sister or brother away; and when they realize what they've done, they either give up, or fail.

It's either too difficult, or they are vindictive to the core and really have no love lost for their infant siblings. It's those that purposely give up on that I do keep their siblings. Contrary to popular belief I do NOT turn them in to goblins. Merlin no, I have enough of the bloody things running around as it is.

No, I allow a bit of my magic to envelope their human bodies and they turn into some form of mystical being. This of course happens as they grow older and their personalities form. There are thousands of Demi-Fey* running around from all walks of above-ground life down under-ground.

The irresponsible siblings that lose them, of course, are sent back to their homes without their baby brother or sister. The parents' memories are wiped of the infant, to prevent undue problems – sadness – anger – curiosity, so they never knew they had a babe. The teenager however, is left with the memory that they had and lost a baby sibling that they purposely gave up. Their penance is that they live with the eventual guilt this draws forth.

I have, unfortunately, had the distinct displeasure of being considered a 'rescuer' of abused children from certain half siblings and aunts. But even this Goblin King has a conscience, thank you very much. (They just don't need to lord it over me every second of my life…)

But, I do digress.

"_There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes. A kind of pale jewel, open and closed, within your eyes. I'll place the sky, within your eyes…"_

Sarah.

She was 15, had long mahogany tresses and clear green eyes that at times seemed vacant but only because she'd gone in to her own little world. At the start Sarah was another petulant teenage girl who wished her little brother away in a fit of jealously. However, as she championed through my Labyrinth, taking on every twist and turn valiantly; I realized I had found my equal.

"_There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast, in search of new dreams – a love that would last, within your heart…I'll place the moon, within your heart…" _

What had begun as mere entertainment - after all, not many had wished their siblings away in the recent years - soon turned to intrigue, and then – dare I say it? – Love. This girl, so slight and stubborn could be my equal. The ballroom scene, one of my favorite moments in time, was the first inclination of yearning I had for her. At first I created it as nothing more than a ploy to get her to forget her ultimate goal.

But, as I saw her in the ball gown, dark hair done up in beautiful lace and jewels, so scared and confused, yet determined… my feelings were truly born.

"_I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spin you Valentine evenings, though we're strangers to love, we're choosing the path between the stars…I'll lay my love, between the stars…" _

The words I sung for her, while first meaningless, soon bore emotions I never knew existed. Nor did I ever believe I could bear those emotions for anyone.

My heart was ripped apart once by a girl with fire red hair and deep azure eyes; Ariadne, heir to the Unseelie* throne. I thought what we'd had was love, but I was mistaken.

"_Makes no sense at all…Makes no sense to fall – falling…"_

I never for a moment thought I could love again. Or that I would ever want to.

Sarah was everything I had ever longed for in a wife. She was determined, stubborn; beautiful…had strength of character – even if it needed a little coaxing. She had a sense of responsibility once she was put to the test. She cared for everybody and everything, and her ability to adapt to the unknown was purely astounding. The fact that she formed a bond with…what was his name? Hogwart, Hogwash…Hoggle. Yes, him. She was able to overlook the outstanding differences between them, and they became friends. Add to that the band of merry fools who followed her around, and she had quite the little entourage.

"_Careful Jareth, jealousy never was a good look on you…" _my aunts' voice trilled in my head even months after I told her this story. The first time I told her this tale she had this smugness about her that spoke volumes. She said I had fallen in love, and bet that within a decade I would have her back by my side. I of course scoffed and left her kingdom and returned to my own.

And now, a mere three years later, I have to admit she may have been right.

For, here I stand, wishing for nothing more than to have Sarah Williams by my side, challenging me in one way or another. And that smug look of my Aunt haunts me, as I sit and ponder how to make it happen. Because, as human time has passed, I've watched Sarah (through her many callings of her 'friends') and I know that longing in her eyes, I see the pain in her features. I can sense, when I see her eyes through the mirror and one of my crystals, that there is a deep loss in her heart. Whether it's me (if I may be so arrogant) or something else entirely…

I find myself knowing what she needs, somehow; and even more incredibly, wanting to be the one to give it to her; anything she could ever want. I would grant her the moon, the stars; and even eternity.

"_Falling, falling…as the world falls down…"_

A new sense of determine bore itself within my once cold heart, and I knew that I would give anything to see those beautiful green eyes smile again. I wouldn't rest until I saw her happy. All she had to do was call, and I would do as she wished, anything at all.

It made no sense at all, but then again, did this silly emotion ever make sense? No, I think not – but I would have plenty of time to examine that later. Much later, and hopefully with the woman I loved by side.

As terrifying as it was, my heart – which I had worked so long and hard to hide within the depths of the Labyrinth – had been found. It had been found, and defeated and given new life. And as it beat within my chest, I felt every pulse of life it offered. I wanted it, craved it; needed it.

I needed life. I needed love. I needed Sarah. And God or Goddess willing, I would have her…that is, if she would have me of course.

"_Falling in love..." _

*Terms from Laurell K. Hamilton's "Merry Gentry" Series.

I may or may not continue this, it really depends on if there's any interest. I've rarely written one shots, and left them that way. But perhaps this is one that could stand on its own. I actually have many ideas for a story to continue from this little character piece.

So, if anyone reads this and has any input, feel free to leave me a message. I of course always welcome ideas, comments and concerns. Keep in mind, if I am to continue it will be at least a week, because as I sit here it's 28-August-2013, and I will be making my move in 3 days. But thank you for reading!


End file.
